


Dear Future Husband

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dear Future Husband, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kids, Kinda, Kinda song fic, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, basically Stiles and Derek's relationship in snapshots, but not really, is this fluff?, no not at all actually, not for long at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek find a letter that is addressed 'Dear Future Husband' in a box of Stiles things from his youth.  They read it and they have memories of each thing on the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to that new Meagan Trainer song and yeah. This came out of that. This was supposed to be 1000 words of Sties singing that song to Derek but then I had ideas and this boom 5000 words later here we are. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine. I didn't proofread this so there are probably a lot of mistakes and sentences that don't make sense. If that is the case leave a comment and I will fix them. 
> 
> The memories will be separated with lines.
> 
> Minor edits made. (May 6, 2015)

Stiles and Derek were cleaning out the attic at the Sheriff’s house. The two sat in the dusty space with a radio playing softly while they went through boxes and boxes of things that John didn’t even know he still had.

It was almost dusk when Derek pulled out a box that read ‘Stiles’ and placed it on the floor where Stiles was going through small piles of pictures of his mother and father while they were dating. He had tears in his eyes but didn’t want to disturb his husband with the rush of emotions he had from looking at his mother alive and well.

“Look, this box has your name on it,” Derek put the box down and opened it with a small amount of dust rising into the air, tickling his nose and causing him to sneeze. Stiles put the small pile of dulled pictures back into the shoebox from which they came and looked over at the werewolf sitting cross legged in front of the box that indeed had his name on it.

“I don’t know what is in that,” he said as he scooted to the box. Derek pulled out a pile of what looked like construction paper that had been aged with dust. Derek smiled at some and turned one to reveal a small hand print that looked to be a turkey, in the corner was ‘Stiles’ written in messy script that could only be from the kindergartener who made the classic thanksgiving token. Stiles smiled and grabbed the paper from Derek and put his now much bigger hand over the small one.

“I think this is from when I was a kid,” he set the picture down and continued looking in the box.

There were some of the old piano books that his father got him when he was sure the young boy was a piano prodigy. Stiles’ ADHD kept him from keeping focus for longer than 20 minutes, so the books must have been cast into the box where they would be forgotten by the then 5 year old.

There was a literary anthology book with a couple post-it notes sticking out. Stiles flipped to one and read aloud,

“The Fish and the Bird, By: Presminslay Stilinski. Grade 1. Once upon a time, there was a fish who lived in a tree. The fish didn’t understand why it didn’t have any friends and was often confused why so many birds would come but fly away. One day a bird came and sat with the fish and they struck up a conversation. They talked about baseball and how the Mets were going to win it all. Then the bird said he had to leave and the fish was very sad. The bird asked what’s wrong and the fish said back, I don’t get why so many birds fly away. The bird looked at the fish and said, but you’re a bird too. You can fly. Come with me. And the fish was confused because he wasn't a bird, he was a fish. I’m a fish, the fish says. The bird gets annoyed and tells the fish to spread out his arms. When he does he sees wings come from his body! It turns out the fish was a bird the whole time.” He gives his husband a look while the younger man is holding in his laughter. “Wow, little me was creative,” Stiles said as he closed the book and put it off to the side with the turkey hand.

Stiles continued to rummage through the box when a closed letter with “Dear Future Husband” scrawled in the front fell out of a pile of old report cards. He looked at it and flipped it to show Derek.

“I think this is for you?” Stiles says as Derek reaches for it. Derek smiles and slides his finger to open the envelope.He unfolds the letter and clears his throat and looks at the slightly yellowing paper.

“Dear Future Husband. First off hi! It’s Stiles! You probably won’t recognize me because when you read this I will be buff and have really nice hair,” Derek looks at the slim man who sits in front of him, laughs, and comments, “at least you got the hair part right.”

“I don’t remember writing this.”

Derek continues, “but I promise you that it’s me. And I don't care who you are but if you're not Ashton Kutcher then I have failed myself,” Derek lifts his eyebrows at Stiles.

“Oh shut up! Ashton Kutcher was and still is hot,” Stiles says as he crosses his arms in mock defense.

Derek looks back down, “In the case that you are not, in fact, Ashton Kutcher, or maybe if you are, here are some things you need to know about me (Stiles) and how I want you to act.” The paragraph ends and a few lines down was “Future Husband Criteria” in the same messy script. “1. You need to be hot. I’m sure I’m pretty hot so I need someone who will keep up with me. Even if you're not as hot as me, I’m sure that I will love you,” Derek starts laughing.

“Okay, so my hottness isn't what I thought it was going to be, we're still an attractive couple.”  The memory of when Stiles first met Derek came seeping back to the front of his brain.

 

* * *

It was the first day of his senior year of  high school. Stiles had just gotten his braces off and his acne had miraculously cleared up for his final year at Beacon Hills High School. ‘New babe pool’ he told Scott as they walked into their shared homeroom. Mr. Harris was standing at the front writing on the board, he would probably be discussing the material in class later in the day. Stiles decided to get a head start and started copying the material that was being written on the board when the door at the back of the room opened and distracted him.

In walked the most handsome man Stiles had seen in his entire life. He had black hair that was long enough to be swooped back, reminding him quite a bit of a Disney prince. His jaw was sharp and covered in the best looking beard Stiles had seen on someone who wasn't a professional lumberjack. His piercing blue-green eyes moved around the classroom and his lips were moving but Stiles heard nothing but the birds singing in his head.

He started to walk to the front of the class where he had his hand outstretched to Mr. Harris. Stiles just stared at his ass in those beautifully fitting black slacks. He has a satchel draped over his shoulder and an untucked button down shirt, but was casually wearing some classing black and white Chuck Taylors. Scott jabbed him with his pencil in his arm and Stiles startled back to real life.

“-eacher’s Assistant Mr. Hale. He’s in his final year of studying Education at BCU, and he’ll be doing his remaining training here. Though I don’t know why they gave an English major to the Chemistry department, but we will do the best with what we have. Anything to say Mr. Hale?”

“Thanks, Mr. Harris,” and if the way that he looked didn’t make Stiles feel like a twelve year old girl meeting Justin Timberlake, his voice set him in that direction, “although I am trained in American Literature, I did spend a lot of my time in chemistry classes so I think I should be able to help you. I’m really excited to be here and to learn along with you.” He smiled and his bunny teeth stuck out and Stiles lost it. He raised his hand.

“Will you be having office hours?” he asked without even being called. A couple of the girls in class laughed.

“If Mr. Harris allows me, I think that would be a great idea,” Mr. Hale said back to him, his smile a little bigger. Stiles heart fluttered.

* * *

 

“2. You need to be strong. I want you to be able to hold me up against a wall and kiss me until I can’t breathe.”

 

* * *

Derek was sitting behind his desk when Stiles knocked at the door.

“Come in,” Derek called out and the door opened.

“Hey Derek,” Stiles says as he closes the door behind him.

“Stiles, you can’t call me that while we’re at school. It’s unprofessional, I could get fired,” Derek flipped the paper he was grading over and put the grade at the top and circled it.

“Fine, _Mr. Hale,_  I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight? My dad is working late and-”

“Stiles, I really would love to come over tonight but I have to get all these grades in before Spring Break. Harris isn’t letting up on me," he looked back down at the next paper and started marking the incorrect answers with an x.

“Well, I just thought that since we haven’t seen each other in a while we could maybe-”

“Stiles please.” Derek didn’t look up. Stiles shut his mouth and turned to walk out.  “Wait Stiles,” Derek put the red pen down and went to where Stiles was standing with his hand on the door knob. “I have a few minutes right now if you like.”

The school was empty, it was nearly 6 o’clock, with only the distant sound of vacuums in the halls. Stiles smiled and released his hand from the door knob and turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Whad’ya  got?” he cocked his eyebrow and before Stiles can think Derek has one of his hands on his lower back and the other on the blind string to bring it down just in case one of the janitors passed by.

Once the window on the door was covered Derek moved that hand to Stiles’ ass and groped it through the khaki pants he was wearing. Soon Stiles felt his legs wrap around the older man’s waist and his back was against a wall. His head was raised from kissing up to kissing down as Derek picked him up. Stiles put his hand on Derek’s face and could feel himself grow harder in his pants. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself.

Soon Derek’s tongue was inside his mouth and it was doing things that Stiles couldn’t believe. Sure they had made out before but never at school. School was just to risky a place for a TA and a student to be seen together. Stiles thinks the added suspense of being caught was what made it so much hotter than anything they’ve done before. That and the fact that Derek had lifted him up and was holding him up against a wall.

When the pulled apart, Stiles couldn’t breathe and gasped from air after he remembered that that was an essential part of living.

“Wow,” was all Stiles could say.

* * *

 

Derek says, “I do that,” before continuing.  “3. You need to be honest with me. To many people lie in the world and you can’t be one of them.”

 

* * *

It was coming up on their one year anniversary. Well, their real one year anniversary. They had only come out as a couple three months ago when Stiles finally graduated high school, but they have been together for a almost a year.

Stiles and Derek were lounging in the park staring at the clouds and holding hands. Stiles couldn’t believe he was so lucky to have an amazing guy like Derek to spend his days with before he moved to Berkeley.

“I need to tell you something,” Derek started.

Stiles got very nervous because this could totally be Derek breaking up with him. Derek just got a job replacing Ms. Blake at School and since Stiles was leaving to college he could totally be ditching Stiles for some other student. What if he only likes high school guys? What a perv. Stiles’ mind was going a mile a minute.

Derek must have felt Stiles tense up and said quickly “It’s nothing bad, I hope. It’s more like a secret.” Stiles sits up and looks at Derek, placing his hand on his chest where Derek grabs it and hold on.

“You can tell me anything Der,” now Stiles is worried.

“I love you Stiles, and I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me, but I need to tell you something that may change the way you think of me,” Stiles was very nervous all of a sudden.

“You haven’t killed someone have you?” Stiles asked and Derek laughs and sits up too.

“No, I haven’t. Though that asshole who was flirting with you almost died,” Stiles remembers their visit to the supermarket two weeks prior and laughed. “It has something to do with my family and who I am. I really trust you Stiles, and telling you this is hard because this is something I haven’t shared with anyone,” Derek’s eyes lacked their usual sparkle in this very serious moment.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded and took both of Derek’s hands into his lap. “What is it?”

“My family and I…. are…. were… wolves…..” Derek said the words slowly, each syllable testing the water for Stiles’ reaction.

Stiles lifted his eyebrows and said, “Is that supposed to surprise me?” Derek was shocked and only stared at the human in front of him. “Der, Scott’s a werewolf. Has been since he got bitten sophomore year. He told me you were one almost as soon as you walked into the room. Did you not smell him?” Stiles’ eyes were bright as though this news didn’t phase him, and apparently it didn’t.

“I didn’t know if you knew Scott was a a… So you knew this whole time?” Derek was perplexed and shaking his head as though he had a little water in his ear.

“Yeah. Who do you think helped him figure out what he was after he was attacked in the  woods? Was I not supposed to know?” Derek couldn’t think straight. He was just so confused.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Derek asked.

“I didn’t know you didn’t know. I assumed you knew I knew! I mean you never wanted to hang out on full moons, you were always in the woods, you smell like wet dog after you go swimming, you never get sick even after we made out for 30 minutes when I had the flu,” they both sat there in silence. “Thanks for being honest with me though,” Stiles said and he kissed Derek before they fell back onto the ground and looked back up at the sky. “My dad knows too,” Stiles added. 

* * *

 

“4. You need to take me on dates. I need to show off my hot husband,” Derek grunts.

 

* * *

Derek was on Thanksgiving break and had come down to Berkeley for the holiday since Stiles couldn’t get time off his job at the bookstore to get back to Beacon Hills. It was the day after Thanksgiving when everyone was eating leftovers and either celebrating or crying over the Cowboys’ loss.

Derek knocked at Stiles’ dorm room door and waited for his boyfriend to answer. Instead, an asian fellow who Stiles mentioned name was Steven greeted him.

“You must be Der Bear,” he said as he recognised that he was not the pizza guy.

“Derek,” he said and put his hand out only for it to be ignored.

“Stiles is out right now, he should be in the quad with some of his friends.” The door was closed before he could say anything else. He so did not miss college. The quad was easy to find after he had asked for directions about three times.  

In the center of the quad was a water fountain that reminded Derek of the one in the opening of _Friends_ , and in front of it was Stiles with a group of other kids who were about his age.

“Stiles!” Derek called out and Stiles looked up and a huge grin burst onto his face. He stood up and then the group around him started cat calling, whistling, and hollering as Stiles made his way to Derek. “Go get ‘em Stiles!” came one voice, “use protection!” another called out.

“Hey, sorry. This lasted a little longer than I thought,” he was wearing a nice button down shirt and some black slacks but the flip flops on his feet were undesirable, but they were already late for their dinner reservation, so Derek would let it slide today.

The restaurant was one that one of his old college buddies had suggested to him. Stiles sat with Derek across from him. The light was low and the soft murmur of conversation was great background noise as Stiles and Derek talked over bread.

The waiter came by, “What a lovely couple tonight. What will you gentlemen be having to drink?” Stiles mooned at Derek as he ordered a bottle of wine, a water for himself and a Coke with no ice for Stiles. The waiter confirmed their drink order and left to give them time to browse the menu. 

“We really are a ‘lovely couple’ you know that? People are jealous of how good looking we are together,” Derek smiled to his menu and rolled his eyes.

“Pick something to eat or I’ll leave you with the bill,” Derek said.

Stiles scoffed and looked down at the menu searching for something to eat.

* * *

 

“5. You have to open the car door for me when I’m not driving. And I’ll do the same for you. That’s just polite man, chivalry can’t be dead by the time I get myself a hot piece of ass.”

 

* * *

Stiles was on his way home for the summer and Derek helped him drive back. Derek sat in the passenger seat and stared at the passing views of California while Stiles drove, because even if they had been dating for 2 years now, Derek still couldn’t drive the jeep. They made a pit stop in a small town before finishing off the drive to Beacon Hills. The diner was quaint and the food was good. Stiles and Derek walked out of the establishment hand in hand and when they reached the car Stiles opened the door for Derek as he slipped in as he had always done.

Stiles jogged to the other side of the car and got in.

“Why do you always open the car door for me?” Derek asks as they exit the parking lot and search for the on ramp back to the interstate.

“Because it’s polite dude,” and that was the end of that. As they rode back to Beacon Hills Stiles sang to every song that came on the radio and Derek listened to his offkey attempts at singing the pop songs.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later when the couple was headed to the woods for a little stroll when Derek rushed to open the car door for Stiles. Stiles smiled and kissed him before slipping into the Camero.

* * *

 

"6. I like to sleep on the right side of the bed so don’t touch it. It’s mine," Derek raised his eyebrow as Stiles looks away feigning innocence. 

 

* * *

Derek remembers the first time Stiles slept over at his loft. Well, the first time they actually slept and didn’t fool around all night. Stiles was a bed hog. He fell asleep on the right side of the bed but shortly after he fell asleep, Derek felt kicks in his back and the covers were gone from his half.

It was not a pleasant experience.

When they first discussed it, Stiles had told him that he slept soundly on the right side of the bed and he would like to keep it that way. He had a rude awakening when he found himself along and starfished in the master bedroom. 

* * *

 

"7. You have to get me really nice anniversary gifts. I deserve them."

 

* * *

By the time fall rolled around again, Stiles and Derek were pretty much living together. Stiles spent his days at Derek’s loft, helping him clean it up and make it livable. He bought it after his first year teaching but had done little to nothing to the space.

Stiles was almost finished at Berkeley and was already planning on moving in fully with Derek after he graduated this year. Derek went back to work before Stiles had to go back to Berkeley. While Derek was teaching at school, Stiles lounged around the loft and added some Batman posters to the Van Gogh that Derek had and stashed comic books between Derek's classic literature. 

Derek came home and flopped on the couch saying how much he hated the first day of school and how it was always so nerve wracking being up there in front of a bunch of teenagers. 

Stiles slipped onto the couch next to him and gave him a cup of his favorite tea. The werewolf took it and sipped at his with a moan. They flicked the news on and listened to the perky weather girl described the forecast for the week when Derek spoke up.

“Oh, happy anniversary!” He turned his neck and looked at Stiles.

“Happy anniversary Derek,” they kiss and let their tongues mingle while the news continues behind them.

“I have something for you,” Derek said after he pulled away. Stiles’ eyebrows perked up as Derek moved to their bedroom and came out with a little box.  He got on the floor in front of Stiles and opened it to reveal a white gold ring that looked like celtic knots. “Stiles, you've made me so happy in these past four years. I can’t imagine my life without you and because of you I get to do what I love and have someone who is supports me everyday. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have met you that day in Mr. Harris’ class. So, Presminslay Dominic Stilinski, will you do me the greatest of honors and be my husband?” Derek’s eyes were watery but Stiles had his mouth covered and tears falling down his face.

“Derek Hale, of course I will marry you!!!!” Stiles said and leaned over to kiss the man who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They kissed, the ring forgotten as they undress until Derek asked,

“Can I give you the ring?” Stiles nodded. The ring was slipped onto his finger and Derek lifted him up, he wrapped his legs around his fiance and was carried to their bedroom.

* * *

 

"8. You need to want kids. Like I want kids. So even if you don’t, we’re adopting."

 

* * *

Derek wanted kids. Stiles was dancing with Scott’s little girl on his shoes at their wedding a year after their engagement. Little Melanie was standing on the man’s white shoes and though they needed to be returned Derek had the feeling they wouldn’t get the deposit back. Derek watched Stiles swing the little girl around and laugh as she laughed.

There was no doubt in Derek’s mind that Stiles would make a great dad. He dealt with Scott’s kids with ease and never turned down a babysitting opportunity. They had really never talked about kids because if they wanted kids they were going to have to adopt. It was something that Derek wanted to bring up many times, but he never got the courage to do it.

After the wedding Derek carried Stiles into the honeymoon suit and laid him out to have his way with him.

It wasn’t until months later when the thought of kids hit him again. He was at the supermarket with Stiles and his husband started cooing over a baby who was with it’s mother in the bread aisle.

“Derek! Come look at this little cutie!” Stiles motioned for him to come over.

The kid was very cute. Greenish/grey eyes like the women he was with and deep black hair that he must have gotten from his father considering the women in front of them had red hair.

“This is Lydia, we were friends in high school but she graduated early to go to MIT. This is her little bundle O’ joy. Gregory right?” The women - Lydia- nodded.

“Yeah, he’ll be six months in two days,” she said as Stiles played peek-a-boo with the child who laughed at the sudden reappearance of Stiles.

“So who have you hitched your wagon to?” Stiles asked.

“No one. Still single. Gregory’s dad skipped when I told him I was pregnant. An asshole named Fabian I met in Italy last year. We’re doing fine though. Gregory and I against the world, huh Love?” She wiped some spittle off of his face. “What about you? You two are still together I see.”

“Yeah, we’re actually newlyweds. It’ll be 4 months soon,” Stiles straightened his back and looked back to Lydia. Derek stared at Gregory and couldn’t help but want to hold the small baby and take him home with them.

“But you guys have been together since high school right? That’s amazing.” Lydia said.

Derek looked between Gregory and Stiles. The baby enthralled him and Derek couldn’t wait for Stiles to offer his babysitting services. Lydia had to excuse herself because she needed to get Gregory home to feed him and Stiles bid them farewell with promises of babysitting and lunch.

They walked out of the aisle, Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek’s as he pushed the cart.

“I want a baby,” he said nonchalantly.

“Me too,” Derek replied and Stiles kissed him as they finished their shopping.

They started looking at adoption agencies when they got home.

* * *

 

"9. I know I talk a lot, but I assume that since you married me, you know and love me for it, but you have to listen to at least 80% of what I say."

 

* * *

Stiles stormed into the house with his gym back over his shoulder and their son on his hip. Derek was in the kitchen with dinner on the stove and a beer in his hand. Stiles put Kyle down on the ground and the 6 year old ran into the kitchen yelling “DADDY!” and Derek picked him up and swung him around.

“Der- I had a horrible day. I’m going to go lay down until dinner is ready,” He stalked to their room as Derek stood in the kitchen staring as his husband walked away.

“Daddy, today at school Kimberly Ann hit me! I told her her lunchbox was for boys because it had Superman on it and she hit me!” Derek set the boy down at the kitchen table.

“Well, Superman isn’t just for boys. Anyone can like Superman, just like anyone can like princess movies. Although she shouldn’t have hit you, do you understand why she did it? She was upset that you were telling her was she could or couldn’t like. How would you like it if someone told you that you couldn’t like Frozen because it was for girls?”

“I would be upset because Elsa is the best,” Kyle replied with his head down.

“So are you going to go to school tomorrow and apologize to Kimberly Ann?” Derek asked as he stirred the soup in the pot.

“Yes,” the little boy answered, his head still down, feeling ashamed.

“Do you have homework kiddo?” Their son pulled out a work book and started reading it carefully as Derek overlooking his shoulder to make sure he was reading everything correctly. He was a smart kid and Derek was proud of their son. Even though he joined their family two years ago, Derek couldn't imagine their life without him. His twin sister, Jillian, was still stuck in the system, but they were working on her next. 

Derek called for dinner but Stiles didn’t come out and from the steady heartbeat coming from the other side of the door, he was asleep. Derek and Kyle ate together discussing that Jimmy did a flip off the slide and hurt his foot and how the whole school lost playground privilege for a week.

Derek helped Kyle finish his homework and helped the child bathe and get ready for bed.  After his story at bedtime, Derek went to their room to see that Stiles was awake now and tapping furiously on his laptop. Derek moved to the desk in the corner of the room and grabbed a red pen and started grading quizzes from the day.

“So, why was your day so bad?” Derek asked as he was halfway through the first quiz he was grading.

“My father announced his retirement today, and like I don’t mind. Hell, he told me this months ago and I was totally prepared for it. Like, I turned in the paperwork to run for Sheriff in the next election and I was all ready for him. He told me all the Sheriff secrets because you know, I’m his son. But then Parrish comes up and tells my dad that he was running for sheriff too! And my dad seemed proud of him and I couldn’t help but think ‘whose side are you on dad?' I know, Parrish has been there longer than I have but I’ve done some serious good since I joined the department.  I mean if it wasn’t for me-” Derek continues to grade papers as Stiles was typing and ranting. Slowly the typing stopped, Stiles still chattering about the precinct but Derek needed to finish grading these because he said he would have them to pass back tomorrow.

“Are you listening to me?” Stiles snapped.

“Yes,” Derek said.

“Then what did I just say?”

“You were just saying how if it weren't for you there would be not cart corral ordinance and how it was your idea to redo the signs on the preserves because the old ones looked like _Jurassic Park_ , and they didn't look real. You told city council that the laughable signs contributed to the high number of underage misdemeanors in the area and how after the preserve was properly taped off and with better signage the number of underage misdemeanors has fallen 60%. Then you said that Parrish is an entitled asshat who was a follower and had no business being sheriff but he is a great officer. Did I miss anything?” Derek was still grading but he was listening for Stiles' answer behind him.

He got it when his husband's feet padded on the floor and soon he was sitting in his lap and kissing him. The table lamp and laptop being the only light in the room.

* * *

 

"10. Suck my dick and I’ll suck yours."  

 

* * *

“Hurry! The kids will be out of practice in 15 minutes!” Stiles barked as Derek removed his dick from his underwear, the younger man quickly pulled it out and put it into his mouth. With a moan Derek could feel Stiles take his whole dick in one go.

Granted it had been weeks since they got to fool around. The kids were either always busy barely giving them time to see each other, or Stiles was working late. But today, today was their anniversary so they were going to fuck if it was the last thing they did.

But Soccer practice ended at 7 and Stiles got home late.

Derek’s mouth was gaping as Stiles did that thing with his tongue and the head of his dick. They both moaned.

Stiles remembers when they had hours of foreplay and it took them forever to reach orgasm. These days though, they had to get off quickly if they wanted to. It was quick handjobs in the morning and rushed kisses. Derek held onto the back of Stiles head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Fuck Stiles-” Derek moans.  Stiles kept playing around with his tip, and then deep throated him. Derek was on the verge of orgasm when the phone in his pocket starts to ring. “FUCK,” Derek says as Stiles still moves his head, obviously not having heard the phone.  The name on the screen was Mrs. Roberts, one of the soccer moms from the team. “He- hello?” Stiles finally looked up with his mouth still on Derek’s cock.

“Hello, Mr. Stilinksi-Hale. This is Justine Roberts, from soccer? I have Kyle and Jillian here who are ready to be picked up. Practice ended early and it’s getting late,” her peppy, high-pitched voice in the phone.

“Ye-yeah. We’ll- Stiles stop. We’ll be th- the- there soon,” Derek tries to get out but Stiles is moaning now and Derek is having a hard time not moaning back into the phone.

“Are you alright Mr. Stilinski-Hale?” her annoying voice back in his ear.

“Yes, see you in a bit,” and he ended the call quickly. Stiles still bobbing his head as Derek came with a loud moan. “Fuck Stiles.”

“Hmws dmm?” Stiles tried to ask with his mouth still firmly on his husband’s dick. Derek could feel Stiles throat contract as he swallowed.

“Practice ended early,” Derek breathed out.  Derek’s dick came out of Stiles’ mouth with a pop and Stiles wiped the left over come on the back of his hand.

“So we need to go,” Stiles said as he jumped up while Derek tucked himself back into his boxer briefs and pants. “That was so great.  It reminded me of when we were scared of getting caught at school all those years ago.” The smirk on Stiles’ face made Derek hot under the collar again.

Derek sighed and grabbed his husband’s hand as they walked out of the house. The drive the the park where the practice was held was only a few minutes away. Stiles drove knowing that Derek is still in an orgasm after glow.

The kids saw the car and ran up to it with Mrs. Roberts behind them.

“Mr. Stilinski-Hale,” she says as Stiles climbs out of the car and lets the kids open the back door as they crawled inside. “Is your husband okay? He sounded a little odd on the phone.”

“Yeah he’s fine, it’s just,” he sighed, “we were-” he raised his eyebrows hoping the women would pick up on his look.

He eyes widened comically with realization, “OH!”

Stiles nods and thanks Mrs. Roberts for staying with the kids and promises to bring Capri Suns for the next game.

They get the kids fed and ready for bed.

Stiles gets into bed first while Derek finished up reading to Jillian. The door opens and Derek slides into the room. Stiles hunched over the laptop as he finished some reports from earlier.

“Your turn,” Derek says as he crawls onto the bed trying to be seductive.

“Der, you don’t have to, it’s late, we’re tired.”

“No, it’s your turn,” Derek closes the laptop and puts it off to the side.

“Der,” Stiles moaned as Derek slipped his body under the covers and started to nose at his dick.

“Stiles,” Derek whimpers. Soon Stiles was hard and Derek sucked on his balls and wiggled his hand under the small of his back to lift him up.

His husband was a moaning mess by the time Derek got his mouth around his dick and his fingers teasing his hole.

The long dick moved easily in and out of his mouth, while Stiles grabbed his hair and held him down in the brown hair leading to his dick. 

They had more time now so Derek took it. He teased the head of his dick the way Stiles liked it and slipped another finger into his hole. Stiles was a writhing mess and was moaning softly as to not wake the kids.

Within minutes, Stiles made one grunt and came with Derek still on his dick. Derek swallowed but Stiles hands didn’t leave his head as he rode his orgasm in Derek’s mouth.

“I love you so fucking much,” Stiles said as Derek popped off his dick.

Derek smiled as he crawled to lay next to his husband. They kissed and Stiles turned over to the right side of the bed and Derek moved in behind him to spoon.

* * *

 

Those are the ten things you need to know in order to take care of me.  I’m sure I love you because we’re married and we have kids so yeah. Okay, my assignment is done, thank the gods Mrs. Bird isn't going to read these. See in the future.

Love Stiles.

PS Don’t ever say Presminslay when we’re having sex. Don’t do that.

 

“Wow, this is dated January 25, 2010,” Derek said as he finished reading out the instructions left by 13 year old Stiles.

“This is crazy,” Stiles took the paper from Derek and read it over again. 

“So, do I meet the expectations you had?” Derek asks with his eyebrows raised high. The grey streak in his hair showing since Stiles didn't want him to dye it anymore.

“Yes, in fact, you are so much better than anything 13 year old me could have ever asked for,” Stiles moved and sat in Derek’s lap and kissed.

“DAD!” a scream from downstairs signaled that John had come back with the kids from getting ice cream. They smiled into their kiss, Derek put the note in his pocket and followed Stiles down the ladder to take their children home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and I would really appreciate a kudos or a comment!  
> You can find me on tumblr at [Smokesforsterek](http://www.smokesforsterek.tumblr.com).


End file.
